Denmark's Deal
by XxFancyUsernamexX
Summary: "Well I have a deal for you, if you go anywhere I want with me for a week then I'll leave you alone for… a whole month!" I felt puzzled by this usually all he ever wants to do is drink and hang around at my house. Why would he make a deal that would prevent him from coming over? Then again on my part it didn't sound like a bad idea: One week of torture for a whole month of freedom.
1. Denmark's Deal

"Hey Norge, I just thought of something." I looked over at Denmark who had been rambling on about his "wild night" just two seconds ago and of course I wasn't paying attention to the stupid little story about him getting drunk and doing whatever with Prussia. I just stared at him waiting for him to continue, I'm not a fan of talking when it's not necessary it just causes unnecessary noise, kind of like what Denmark does all of the time.

"So you know how you always want me to go away." Denmark started as he looked at me for an answer, I just nodded. "Well I have a deal for you, if you go anywhere I want with me for a week then I'll leave you alone for… a whole month!" I felt puzzled by this usually all he ever wants to do is drink and hang around at my house. Why would he make a deal that would prevent him from coming over? Then again on my part it didn't sound like a bad idea: One week of torture for a whole month of freedom. I think I can live through it.

"Sure." I responded shrugging a bit. Denmark's face lit up and he smiled at me with his usual idiotic smile.

"Okay then Norge I'll be back tomorrow to pick you up I have to go make a list of all the things we're going to do this week!" Denmark then jumped up from the couch and ran for the door. Finally now I could get back to the book I was reading. "Oh and by the way Norge we're going to the beach tomorrow so make sure you got all of your gear for it also I'll be picking you up around 11, see ya Norge!" With that Denmark left the house as he slammed the door shut.

Thank god now I can finally enjoy the silence. Wait, did he say the beach? I sighed, feeling a bit of regret for going along with Denmark's idea. Who knows what he's going to do at the beach, maybe I can bury him in the sand and leave him there. I smiled a bit at the thought of leaving Denmark in the sand for the crabs to bite him. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.


	2. Da Beach we go

Disclaimer: (I finally remembered one!) I do not own Hetalia or Ikea…

-FancyLineBreakThing—

I woke up 8am sharp like I always do ever y day it's a habit that I'm permanently stuck into. I got ready like I usually do that is until I realised that I had to go to the beach with Denmark today. My face fell maybe I could call him and say that I'm sick, no then he would fuss over me and try to nurse me back to health. I guess I have no choice then, so I then proceeded to get ready to go to the beach.

I had just finished getting ready and began to read while waiting for Denmark when there was a knock at the door. I looked at the time 10:30 he's early… I must be in for one hell of a day then. I opened the door and saw him standing there a bright smile on his face he was wearing a white t-shirt and… "Why the hell are you wearing a speedo?" I almost yelled at him as I furrowed my eyebrows together tightly.

"Don't I look sexy Norge? Come on you cannot deny it I'm a sexy beast!" Denmark exclaimed while doing random poses in front of me.

I raised an eyebrow at him there was no way this idiot could be serious. "You're changing." I told him he stopped posing and looked at me questionably.

"Why would I do that Norge? I think that my sexiness should be shared with the world and wearing this speedo is the perfect way to start don't ya think?"

"No, now go change." I crossed my arms and stared at him sometimes it was hard to believe that he was a full grown adult.

Denmark pouted slightly and I could tell that I had won. "Fine, I'll go change luckily for you I brought a pair of trunks with me." Denmark then went to his car retrieved his trunks and went inside my house to get changed.

I sighed exasperatedly, and rested in the door frame of the front door. How the hell did I even become friends with this idiot? I began to massage my temples thinking about the massive headache I was going to have at the end of the day.

"Ok Norge I'm done now come on!" Denmark grabbed my hand and for a moment I felt my heart speed up, it must be from the surprise he gave me and then he dragged me out to his car.

Denmark quickly hopped into the driver's side of the car while I stood on the outside of the car just staring at thinking about turning around now and running. "Come on Norge get in the car! What are ya standing outside for?" Denmark asked as he rolled down the window and stuck his elbow and head out.

I sighed once again and climbed into the car on the passenger side. I sat in the car and stared straight forward waiting for Denmark to start the car squinting a bit at the sunlight.

After a while I could start to feel Denmark's eyes on me. I turned my head towards him. "What? Are we going to go or not?" I asked him slightly annoyed while grinding my teeth together slightly.

He then shook a little in surprise, he must've spaced out again, stupid Dane. "Oh yeah right haha sorry Norge didn't mean to space out like that." I couldn't help but notice a hint of pink on his cheeks. It must've just been a trick of the light though, what else could it have been?

Denmark started up the car I relaxed a bit in my seat and squirmed around until I felt comfortable. I began to feel a little drowsy and yawned. Maybe I could get some sleep after all the beach was at least an hour away. I closed my eyes and nestled a bit into the seat I could feel myself falling asleep that is until…

"HEY SEXY LADY! OP-OP-OP-OP-OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!" Denmark sang out as he turned up the radio to full blast the beat of the song could be felt throughout the car.

I quickly sat up in the seat wide awake and panting. "Jesus Christ Denmark! I was trying to sleep!" I yelled at Denmark over the music. If he wasn't driving I would have punched him out of the fucking window.

"Aw come on Norge everyone loves this song! Also it's not fair that you can sleep and I can't! So come on lighten up this is going to be a fun day!" Denmark told me and then he began to sing along with the chorus to the song again considering that was the only part he knew.

I groaned and leaned back into my seat with a scowl on my face. Why couldn't Denmark stop being annoying for just one day? I can't wait for the end of the week to come. In fact I'm counting down the hours, no minutes to when I don't have to be around him for a whole month. I'm starting to seriously think about burring him in sand and leaving him for the tide and the crabs.

-FancyLineBreakThing—

"Look Norway we're here!" Denmark exclaimed as he jumped out the car and headed towards the trunk of the car to get his things. I stayed in the car and rested my head against the window. The only way he was getting me out of this car was if he was willing to carry me out.

I sighed and closed my eyes hoping to get some sleep for the second time today and like the last time Denmark interrupted it. He stood on the other side of the door knocking on the window. I reached over and locked the door to make sure he wouldn't come in.

"Oh come on Norge we're supposed to have fun at the beach and for that you have to get out of the car!" Denmark told me as he placed both of his hands on the window and put his face in between. I had to smile a bit he did look rather ridiculous with his face against the window I quickly got rid of the smile before Denmark could notice and begin to pick on me for up.

I stared right into his eyes and shook my head. He backed away from the window and pouted trying to put on his famous puppy dog face that even once won over Sweden. I gritted my teeth as I stared directly at him trying not to change my decision to stay in the car… but he had such big blue eyes and he actually looked cute… I never said that.

I sighed in defeat and slowly unlocked and opened the door to the car. Denmark began to smile his idiotic smile as he saw me get out of the car. Once I was out I leaned against the car crossing my arms over my chest and trying to look as displeased as possible. "Are you happy now?" I asked him glaring at him slightly.

"Of course I am Norge!" He ran over and hugged me I punched him in the face in reflex and began to walk towards the beach. I noticed that I hadn't heard him walking behind me so I turned around to see him staring closely at me a certain look of… adoration maybe then again it could have just been him spacing out again.

"Are you coming or not?" I snapped at him, he snapped his head up a bit to look me in the eyes.

"Yeah of course by the way can I tell you something?" Denmark asked as he ran over to me and we both began to walk towards the beach.

"Sure, what is it?"

"You have a really nice ass." As soon as it came out of his mouth I punched him and I felt my face heat up, it must have been from the sun.

"Stupid Dane." I muttered as I headed towards the beach leaving Denmark on the parking lot and a bunch of by standers to just stare at him.

-FancyLineBreakThing—

I sat under an umbrella reading a book that I had brought from home while Denmark splashed around in the water with the kids that were there. I was quite content at the beach I thought that it would be something that I would regret for years but so far so good… I hope I didn't just jinx that.

I looked up from my book for a second and at that moment Denmark also decided to look up and made eye contact with me. Oh lord, I should've known this would've happened sooner or later. Denmark attempted to run through the water to get to me I smirked a bit at the sight of him.

I put down my book next to me using Denmark's sunglasses as the bookmark then looked back up to where Denmark now stood in front of me his blond hair that once stood up was now down almost covering his eyes.

"Let's go swimming like we used to when we were kids!" Denmark exclaimed as he grabbed my hand, pulled me to my feet and tried to drag me to the water which didn't work. I may only look like a weakling but I'm actually quite strong.

"No, you know that I haven't swum in over 50 years and I don't think I would be able to nor do I want to." I stated as I stared down at his hand that held mine, I never noticed how big his hands were before well at least compared to mine they were huge.

I looked up to meet Denmark's eyes he wore a smirk on his face the kind of smirk that says 'You might not like what I'm going to do next' so I gulped and hoped that he wouldn't do anything too stupid.

He bent down beside me, I could feel my feet fly into the air and me flying backwards I was about to scream before I was caught by Denmark's arms one of them lay on my back and the other behind my knees, yes that's right he had decided to carry me bridal style. In reflex I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Even though I wasn't looking at him I could feel him looking and smiling at me. "Aw Norge you look so cute when you're blushing!" Denmark exclaimed chuckling a little at the end. Was I blushing? If so it would have only been because of the fact that we're in a public area and I'm being carried by an idiot.

I turned my face to look at his. "Oh shut up, we're in public and you're carrying me like a girl, also it's hot outside." I reasoned with him while glaring. He's so stupid, what other reason would I have to blush? I swear if you look up 'Idiot' it would just say Mathis Kohler* right next to it.

"Whatever you say Norge I believe you." I rolled my eyes at him and allowed myself to relax in his arms they were hard but at the same time soft. I actually wouldn't mind falling asleep here. "Now we are going to go swimming whether you like it or not." I instantly became alerted once he said that. I flailed in his arms for a while trying to get free but he had an iron grip on me.

I saw the ocean becoming closer and closer as Denmark ran as fast as he could while holding me. I tried to kick him where the sun doesn't shine to get him to let go of me but my legs couldn't reach. Before I knew it Denmark had thrown me into the freezing ocean water.

For a minute I just sat there in the freezing cold water staring straight forward hearing Denmark's annoying laugh in the background but then I looked up at Denmark and glared at him. I grabbed a hold of Denmark's ankle to drag him down in the water with me which did work however instead of him falling next to me he fell on top of me.

Denmark looked down at me with a grin on his face, it wasn't his usual grin, no, instead it was one that I had only seen a couple of times before. He actually looked hot... Where the fuck did that come from? That thought needs to be shot and killed before it multiplies. I could tell that my face had turned red by the way Denmark's smile had changed.

"What, you like being this close to me?" Denmark then leaned in closer so that our noses barely touched. I could feel my face heat up even more. "You know I think this is the closest I've ever been to you." I just couldn't take it anymore.

So I punched him square in the jaw and sent him flying back to the beach. I sat up in the water to see where Denmark had landed. He had landed in some little kids sand castle and now the father of the child was walking up to Denmark. This should be good. I watched as the father approached Denmark and towered over him giving him a very menacing look. He then said something to Denmark that I couldn't hear due to the fact of being almost 20 feet away. Denmark just sat there like the idiot he is and stared at him wide eyed, before he said something that made the man really ticked off. The man then proceeded to beat the living daylights out of Denmark. It was actually quite entertaining if you ask me.

After Denmark had been beaten senseless I decided to walk over to him just to see if he was still alive.

"Denmark." I said as I crouched down beside him. I started to poke at his cheek as he remained unconscious. "Get up." Like usual Denmark didn't listen and just laid there in the sand. I sighed and picked up a stick that had been lying next to me. "Danmark, wake up!" I smacked him hard with the stick across his back. Denmark flinched a little at the pain but remained unconscious. "Wake up!" I kept smacking the stick against his back leaving a bright red mark there.

"Ugh, stop it Norge. I know how you like kinky shit but that hurts like a bitch." Denmark mumbled as he began to sit up. I couldn't help but turn red at the 'kinky' comment he had made.

"I do not like kinky shit." I protested the stick still in hand just in case if I ever needed to smack him with it again.

Denmark just laughed and jumped to his feet. He looked down at me with a ridiculous smile on his face. "We should go make sandcastles!" He announced as he dragged me to my feet.

Naturally I would have said no but remembering what happened the last time I said no, I figured that it would be best if I went along with it.

About two hours later Denmark and I had made over 20 fucking sandcastles. Denmark kept on fussing over the details on the buildings and always stating that they didn't look 'Danish' enough. So soon enough we had an entire village of sandcastles. I made an Ikea to which Denmark destroyed very violently if I must add and just to get on his nerves I told him that all the furniture in each of the sand castles I built were bought at Ikea. So basically all of my sand castles were destroyed.

As I sat on the sand looking at all my destroyed sandcastles a thought came to me. I glanced over a Denmark who lay in the sand dead asleep. I couldn't help but smirk a little thinking how easy it would be. I got up from where I was sitting over to where Denmark lay. I stared down at him and poked him once, and then twice making sure he was asleep before carrying out my plan.

-FancyLineBreakThing—

**(A/N The p.o.v changes for this little part)**

Denmark's eyes fluttered open as he felt something cold wash over his feet. He looked down at his feet which he couldn't see. He became fully alert realizing and looked around him in a bit of a panic. He stopped when he realized that everything below his neck was covered in sand. He figured that while he had fallen asleep Norway had buried him in the sand. What he had felt over his feet was the ocean water.

Denmark lay in the sand liking how the warm sand felt against his skin. _Norway must've done this because he didn't want me to get cold; he's such a good friend. _Denmark thought as a smile spread across his face before turning into one of pure horror. _Where is Norway? Maybe while I was asleep a group of Swedish elves took him away and is making him work at Ikea! The horror! _Denmark rose out of the sand jumping up quickly. He looked around the beach left and right, there were still a few people left on the beach after all it was only around 3 or 4pm. He then spotted a blonde guy at the beach shack with a little curl floating from his hair and a Nordic cross hair pin.

Denmark ran as fast as he could to him "Norge!" Denmark exclaimed before jumping on top of the smaller man, knocking him off his feet and they both fell to the ground. "I thought that the Swedish elves had taken you and forced you to work at… Ikea." Denmark shivered at the thought.

"De-Denmark… ca-can't breathe." Norway huffed as he was currently underneath Denmark's body.

"What?" Denmark then realized that he had been lying on top of Norway this entire time. He propped himself up on his elbows and knees as he stared down at Norway it was then he realized how close the two of them were.

Norway turned a bright red, his eyes widened as he noticed the small distance between them. Norway quickly looked away not wanting to meet Denmark's eyes. Not one of them said a word or moved an inch from their spots. Denmark just kept on staring down at the man underneath him. He noticed that Norway's normally impassive expression now showed some emotion. He wanted to see more of it so he turned Norway's face so that they could be face to face.

Norway tried to get his blush under control as he stared into Denmark's bright blue eyes. He felt his heart pick up speed rapidly and him becoming a bit jittery. The look on Denmark's face showed deep concentration as he stared down at Norway. Denmark lowered his face slowly to Norway's with his eyes closed. Norway began to panic. Surely Denmark wasn't going to do what he thought he was going to do, right? However Norway couldn't bring himself to push Denmark off of him. They were only a few centimeters apart and Norway could feel Denmark's breath on his lips. Norway closed his eyes and waited for Denmark to kiss him.

"Uncle Denmark!" A child's voice rang through the air. Denmark quickly pulled himself up and away From Norway; and Norway doing the same. They both sat in the sand not daring to look at each other.

Sealand ran towards them a smile on his face. Hanatamago chasing him and yelping as she saw Denmark. Sweden and Finland just watched as Sealand ran excitedly towards Denmark.

"Uncle Denmark, look what I found!" Sealand knelled in front of his uncle and held out a small blue seashell. It wasn't all that pretty, but Denmark decided to pretend like it was.

"Wow Sealand! It sure is pretty isn't it?" Denmark exclaimed as he took the seashell from Sealand's hand and examined the item up close.

"Yeah! Come on I'll show you where I found it!" With that Sealand took Denmark's hand and led (dragged) Denmark to where he found the seashell.

Norway stayed where he was too and began to play with the sand absentmindedly, trying to comprehend what had happened just a couple of minutes earlier, a small blush still remained on his face and Finland noticing this walked over to Norway and crouched down beside him.

"Is everything alright?" Finland asked concerned for his friend.

Norway didn't look up to meet his eyes instead he just nodded. "Yeah… I think."

-FancyLineBreakThing—

(A/N) Gah! I took _way_ too long to update this T.T I'm so sorry! Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. If I'm lucky it'll be out either in a few hours or tomorrow.

*Mathis Kohler: Denmark's human name, just in case some people didn't know that.

Also "Norge" is Norway in Danish and Norwegian. If you want to know it's pronounced like: Norw or something like that I used the speaking part of Google translate to figure that out~

I apologize for any OOC-ness.

Also I did not read some parts over so there may be some mistakes if there are just tell me and I'll fix them.

Criticism is always welcome.

-InsertAnAwesomeUsernameHere

Edit 22/3/13: I added in the -FancyLineBreakThing— things to separate the parts because as I read through the story I realised that it made no sense without them.

-XxFancyUsernamexX


	3. Sick Day

**(A/N):**

**Disclaimer: I asked for Hetalia rights for Christmas but I didn't get them so I do not own Hetalia.**

**I noticed that the line breaks I did never showed up so now this will be them:**

-FancyLineBreakThing—

**Sexy right?**

**Anyway let the story begin~**

-FancyLineBreakThing-

I couldn't sleep at all that night. I lay awake and thought of how close Denmark was to kissing me when we down at the beach. I hadn't pushed him away, why hadn't I though? I must've been drugged. Yeah, that's it I must've been drugged, but I didn't drink or eat anything to be drugged…

The heat. The heat must've got to me and I made me not think straight. That sounds logical right? After all why would I want to kiss Denmark? He's loud and annoying, he never leaves me alone, He keeps on breaking stuff, and he's an idiot. No matter how sweet he can be at times, or how cute he looks whenever he's confused or how he's always genuinely happy to see me each day or how he always tries to make me happy… No! He's an idiot and I am certainly not falling for him. I refuse to!

I kept on arguing with myself for a while after that until my phone started to ring.

I reached over and picked it up off of the bedside table next to my bed. "Hallo?" I answered it not bothering to check who it was first.

"Godmorgen!" Denmark's loud obnoxious voice rang out. I held the phone away from my ear to prevent other hearing damage. Before I could respond he said "I'll be picking you up at 12 which is in a half an hour so be ready! Farvel Norge." He hung up right after leaving me with a headache.

I groaned as I rubbed my temples I did not feel well at all today, it must be from the lack of sleep. Even so I got up and went to get ready. I sluggishly pulled on some clothes in my drawers and went to get myself a cup of coffee.

I made my coffee, black like always and leaned against the counter. I only took little sips of my coffee; it didn't taste good at all… I definitely must be sick.

I went into the living room and lay down on the couch hopping that maybe lying down would help me feel better. I laid my head against one of the throw pillows on the couch. I buried my face into it; my eyelids began to feel heavy. I closed them but just for a minute… or two… maybe 5.

-FancyLineBreakThing—

**(A/N change of p.o.v here)**

Denmark flung open the door of Norway's house not bothering to knock. "Come on Norge let's-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Norway curled up on the couch fast asleep.

He walked over and crouched down next to the sleeping nation. "Nor?" He poked Norway's cheek to see if he would wake up. Norway only shifted a bit in his sleep. "Norway, wake up." Denmark said in his unusually gentle voice. He grabbed Norway's shoulder and began to shake him gently to wake him up.

"Hmm what do you want?" Norway mumbled still half asleep. He opened his eyes half way to see who was shaking him. _Great it's him. _Norway thought someone to give him a headache worse than it already was. Norway groaned and buried his face even more into the pillow to the point where if he stayed there long enough it could suffocate him, that is if nations could die.

"Hey Lukas are you alright?" Norway froze when he heard Denmark say his human name. It was a very rare occasion that nations would call each other by their human names.

Norway didn't respond he only turned his head so that he was looking at the back cushion of the couch.

"Hey Luke look at me." Denmark told him tapping on his shoulder.

Norway turned so that he met Denmark's eyes; he was a bit surprised to see that Denmark was so close and that he actually looked genuinely worried about him. Norway couldn't help a blush that made his way on his cheeks. Why was it that lately Denmark could make him blush?

Denmark lifted up his hand and pressed it to Norway's forehead to check for a fever. Denmark's hand felt cool against Norway's skin. "I think you might be sick." Norway stared at Denmark or more like through him, his eyes weren't staring at anything in particular just straight ahead.

Denmark jumped up from his spot with a new found enthusiasm. "Well since you're sick and all I guess you can't go to where I had planned." _Thank god. _Norway thought. "I'll just have to stay here and take care of you!" Denmark smiled his trademark smile down at Norway who only glared at him.

"No. Call Iceland he'll take care of me." Norway told him returning to his usual self.

"What? No way I can't! After all you have to hang out with me for one straight week! I can't skip a day just because you're sick!" Denmark exclaimed with a bit too much drama for Norway's likings.

"No thanks I don't want to die." Norway retorted as he played with his fingernails hoping that Denmark would soon leave so he could sleep.

"Why would you die?" Denmark cocked his head to the side.

Norway had to think about this for a second before he came up with his comeback. "Because you're an idiot and would do idiotic things."

"Like what?"

Norway had to think for a moment again. "Like unknowingly smothering me with blankets, mixing up the medicine, and other idiotic stuff." He knew it wasn't a good comeback but he hoped that it would work.

"Nuh-uh Norge I'm not leaving and you can't make me!" Denmark placed his hands on his hips and pouted lightly. He could be so childish at times.

"Actually I can. I can call on my trolls to kick your ass out of here."

Denmark pondered over that statement for a while. He wouldn't dare question Norway's magical friends not after what happened last time… He shuddered at the memory of it. "But then the deal would be off!" Denmark finally came up with this idea.

Norway gritted his teeth. Denmark had him corned as much as he would hate to let Denmark stay here and take care of him he would put up with it if Denmark would leave him alone for a whole month.

Norway looked down at the floor and scowled. "Fine." He muttered angrily. He could tell that Denmark was currently smiling down at him.

"Thank you!" He engulfed Norway in a huge cutting off the Norwegians air supply. "I'll make you feel better I promise!" With that Denmark skipped, literally skipped off to the kitchen to do who knows what.

Norway sighed and picked up the phone that was next to him.

"Halló?" Norway heard Iceland say.

"If I'm not at the next world meeting its Denmark's fault goodbye." Norway hung up the phone and lay back down on the couch with a grunt.

This was going to be a long day.

-FancyLineBreakThing- -

"If I'm not at the next world meeting its Denmark's fault goodbye." Iceland kept the phone up to his ear for a while after Norway had told him that.

What the hell had Norway meant by that? What had the idiot Dane done now? Even though Iceland wouldn't admit it he felt worried for Norway.

He debated in his head whether or not he should pay a visit to Norway's house or not.

He sighed as he pulled on his coat and boats ready to head out to visit Norway.

"Hey Ice, where ya going?" Mr. Puffin called out as he flew to land on Iceland's shoulder.

"To Norway's." Was his simple reply. He then left the house with Mr. Puffin to head on down to his brother's house.

-FancyLineBreakThing-

**(A/N changes to Norway's p.o.v now)**

As I lay down on the couch feeling nauseous I could hear Denmark in the kitchen rummaging around, it sounded like a little kid was banging on pots and pans. I covered my ears with my hands and groaned. I had a big enough headache already without him making a lot of noise, then again when was Denmark _not_ making some sort of annoying noise.

Through my hands I could hear the clashing of metal, he was probably going through my cutlery. After what seemed like an eternity the noise stopped. I cautiously removed my hands from my ears and placed them underneath the pillow I was lying on. I snuggled into the pillow and breathed in its scent as I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

_Clang_

_Splat_

What the fuck was that?! I bolted up so I sat on the couch with my legs underneath me. I felt a quick, sharp pain radiate itself throughout my head. Groaning I held my head in my hands and went to the kitchen to inspect the noise.

I walked into the kitchen and stepped in something squishy and slimy. I scowled as I lifted my foot up to wipe away the mush at the bottom of my foot.

I then looked up and around the kitchen with wide eyes. "Denmark!" I yelled my face turned red with anger. I balled my fists up at my sides and shook slightly.

Denmark stood in staring dumbfounded at the counter, his battle axe on the floor next to him the blade covered in some type of liquid. In front of him lay what looked like what was left of a steel can. The contents of the can were splattered all over my kitchen. The wall that the counter was attached to was painted with a yellowish coloured liquid, noodles and chunks of chicken dotted it some slowly sliding down to the counter below. There were also bits of soup on the ceiling and other walls.

I took deep breaths trying to control my anger. "Denmark." I began slowly, my fists clenched even tighter. Denmark snapped out of his trance and looked back at me with terrified eyes. "What the fuck did you do?" I said, articulating every word.

He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well I was trying to make you soup but I couldn't find a can opener, so I tried a knife, then that didn't work I decided to use this thing." He said referring to his battle axe. "And well… It didn't work out as planned."

My anger finally boiled over. "Of course using your goddamn battle axe wouldn't work! Even a 5 year old could figure out that much! Sometimes I wonder how anyone could be as idiotic as you." I yelled at him, muttering at the last part. I crossed my arms and glared at him waiting for a response.

After a long pause of silence Denmark's unusually quiet voice was heard. "I'm sorry." I staggered back a bit in shock. "I was just trying to help." I felt guilt eating at me from the pit of my stomach, ok maybe I had overreacted a bit and I guess I shouldn't have yelled at him. "I'll leave if you want me to."

I couldn't help but be truly stunned by this. Usually he would have just joked about it and move on. However I could hear the sorrow in his voice. I was too in shock to say anything so he took it as a yes and walked past me to leave.

I turned around grabbing his arm. "No, I'm sorry." I kept my gaze focused on his sleeve not daring to look him in the eyes. "You were only trying to help, I shouldn't have yelled… That loudly at least." I could feel that his mood had changed drastically, but that's Denmark one minute he could be loud and cheerful, the next he could be depressed and then back to his usual self again.

"Thanks Lukas." My eyes widened. He had called me by my human name. I looked up to meet Denmark's sky blue eyes. He had a small smile on his face rather than his obnoxiously cheerful one. Who is this and what did they do with the real Denmark? Also why the hell am I blushing? I'm pretty sure my face as beat red by this point.

Denmark's face leaned in closer to mine and like yesterday I didn't pull away or slap him or do anything that I normally would. What the hell is wrong with me? I must be dying, yup that has to be it. I'm dying. I closed my eyes and waited for the feel of Denmark's lips against my own.

"Norway! Are you alright?" Iceland barged through the front door and yelled as loud as he could. He caught a glimpse of the situation Denmark and I was in and turned bright red. I pushed Denmark away from me with as much force as I could manage. Denmark flew back and crashed into the dining table. "Am I interrupting something?" Iceland asked, probably already knowing the answer to his own question.

"Of course not." I stated as calmly as I could looking over at him.

"Oww Norge you didn't have to push me that hard!" Denmark complained as he rubbed his back, hurt from the impact of the table.

I just shrugged in response not paying him much attention. "Anyway Iceland what are you doing here?"

"You called me. So I came over." Iceland responded while taking off his jacket and making his way over towards me.

I blinked once trying to remember. Oh that's right I had called him before, but I can't recall inviting him over. Oh well he probably saved me from a very awkward situation with Denmark.

"Got some goddamn bad timing." I heard Denmark mutter angrily. I gave him a quick glare before returning my attention back to my brother.

I saw his eyes widened as he entered the kitchen. "Denmark." I said answering his unspoken question on how it happened.

"I see. I should've guessed that."

"He tried using his battle axe to open a can of chicken noddle soup."

Iceland gave a small chuckle. "What an idiot."

"Hey! I'm right over here ya know!" Denmark shouted from behind us.

"I'm aware and I don't care." I stated without looking at him.

"So mean Norge. I liked you a lot better when you were being all cute and blushing like earlier."

I felt my cheeks go red. I picked up the nearest thing next to me (Which happened to be an apple.) and threw it at Denmark hitting him square in the forehead hopefully knocking him out.

"Nice shot."

"I've been practicing." I said as I made my way back to the couch for another nap hopefully not to be woken up again. I flopped down on the couch once again burying my face into its cushions. Yes this time there was no loud, annoying, cute- No. Not cute. Just loud and annoying. What could be cute about him with his annoying smile that seems to brighten up everyone around him? Or how his eyes always seem like they're smiling? No, Mathias Kohler is not cute just plain annoying. I could feel my cheeks heating up as I debated this thought back and forth in my head.

"He's not having some sort of wet dream is he?" I could hear Iceland ask someone. It could've been his puffin unless Denmark had regained consciousness. I wanted to get up immediately and prove Iceland wrong but I was comfy.

"No, I think he'd be moaning and have a boner if he did. Then again he might be. Let's just wait and see." Yup Denmark had woken up.

"Well I'm going to make some food I'm hungry you want any?" There was a pause. "Suit yourself." I'm guessing that Denmark had shaken his head no. I hear Iceland exit the room and Denmark move closer to me.

"Sweet dreams Lukas." His breath tickled my ear and my breath caught in my throat. He pressed his lips against my forehead lightly. I could feel my heart race in my chest. Then as soon as he came he left again.

Not cute. Not cute. Not cute. Not cute. Not cute. Not cute. Not cute. Not cute. Not cute. Not cute. Not cute. Not cute. Not cute. Not cute. Not cute. Not cute.

Nope definitely not cute.

-FancyLineBreakThing—

_**I'm aware and I don't care. **_**That rhymed! :D I'm a poet and I didn't know it! XD Oh my… I'm so mature.**

**And another cock block. :D But do not fret my dearies they will kiss at one point and there will not always be cock blacks… Maybe XD **

**I'm so sorry that this chapter was late as well! I've had a lot to do with school work… fuckin' ****Aller****-Retour. Also I had to stay until 5 on most school days for Beauty and the Beast practices (I'm not even a major character!) which reminds me I should go to sleep soon I have practice from 12-5 tomorrow… Well at least it's no longer 9-5 I would've like died. **

**Also I think I may be adding their human names in this more. Just a little heads up for ya. **

**Anyway that is all really, criticism is welcome and reviews are appreciated.**

**-InsertAnAwesomeUsernameHere **

**Oh and one last note: Thank you to everyone who followed, favourited (Is that even a word?), and reviewed! It makes me happy to know that my writing is not a complete fail (Even though I'm pretty sure it is)!**


	4. Mall Crawl

**(A/N)**

**Do not own Hetalia or any of its characters… Or Victoria's Secret.**

**And now let the story begin!**

-FancyLineBreakThing—

The night before:

"_Iceland I think I'm dying." I calmly stated to my brother as we sat down on the couch watching TV. I stared down into my coffee mug watching the brown liquid swirl around._

"_Why?" I couldn't see Iceland's face but I'm pretty sure he was either surprised or confused._

"_Or at least there must be something wrong with me. Earlier I thought that Denmark was cute." I admitted still not meeting his eyes. I expected him to freak out at this statement but surprisingly he didn't._

"_About time." That caught me off guard. I looked up from my coffee mug to over where Iceland was sitting. He didn't even look at me as if he wasn't paying attention to what I was saying at all._

"_This has to be some type of illness right? I thought that Denmark was cute!" How was he not affected by this? His older brother probably has a rare sickness and he doesn't even give a shit!_

"_Of course. You're lovesick." My cheeks heated up at the mention of that. _

_Lovesick? I am not lovesick! I only though he was cute it's not like I had any thoughts of him kissing he or doing anything else non PG 13 rated… Ok well maybe I did but that was only one time! Besides how could I have fallen for the Dane anyway? He annoys me 24/7, he's always being way to overly affectionate, and he is always so goddamn happy all the time… Who could ever love him?_

"_See my point exactly." I snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of Iceland's voice. I gave him a quizzical look. "You were just thinking about all the things you love about him just then weren't you?" _

_My cheeks heated even more. I don't love anything about that idiotic Dane! Everything about him is so goddamn annoying! I glared at Iceland but I probably looked stupid blushing and glaring at the same time. "No, he's an idiot what could there be to love?" _

_Iceland shrugged. "Well to me nothing at all, to you probably everything." I'm going to kill him. Am I not making myself clear? I think that Denmark is an idiot! I do not love him! Iceland then spoke again. "If you really hate him then tell me that you do." _

"_I didn't say I hated him." I had to look away while saying this. It was probably the first time I ever admitted that out loud._

"_So you do like him." _

_Damn it! I need to get off this topic. Come on think of something! "Call me big brother." My face returned to its usual stoic expression._

"_No! Stop trying to get us off topic!"_

"_Say it. Call me big brother Iceland."_

"_Shut up I'm not saying it!"_

"_Big brother."_

"_You're hopeless!" Iceland shot up from his spot on the couch. His face was flushed red with either anger or embarrassment it's hard to tell with him. He began to stomp off in the hallway._

"_Where are you going?" I called out to him not bothering to get off the couch._

"_I'm staying here for the night! Good night!" With that I heard a door down the hall slam shut. I could almost feel the vibration of the walls that slamming the door had caused. _

"_Someone needs to learn and control their anger." I muttered to myself as I sipped on my coffee once again. I help the coffee mug to my lips and kept it there for a while as I thought. Me in love with Denmark? That's impossible… Right?_

_I shook my head trying to get rid of the thoughts about Denmark. It's impossible to be in love with that idiot. _

-FancyLineBreakThing—

I flipped open my phone only glancing at the time before flipping it shut once again. Where the hell was Denmark? It was already 11:30 he should be here by now. Not that I was looking forward to go somewhere with him. I just want to get this over and done with.

I sighed exasperatedly debating on whether or not I should call or text him. I pursed my lips and played with the phone in my hand tracing out the shapes on the front. I flipped open the phone again and dialed in Denmark's number my finger hovered over the call button still debating whether or not to call him. I shook my head. The phone was flipped shut once again.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Finally. I jumped up from the couch and went to the door. "You're late." Sure enough Denmark stood at the door smiling his annoying smile like usual.

Denmark rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'm sorry Norge. I was watching The Killing last night and slept in. Were you waiting for me?" I could hear the hopefulness in his voice.

I rolled my eyes a slight blush making it known on my cheeks. Why the hell was I blushing all the time now? "Of course not. I was hoping that you wouldn't show up at all." I tried to make my blush go away and kept a neutral face.

Denmark laughed. I glared at him.

He then raced back to his car that was parked in my driveway. It wasn't the same one we went to the beach in no this one was his favourite. It was a big black truck that was too big for my likings. I didn't know the name of it; I don't pay attention to things like that. All I know is that it's big and… never mind. He sat in the driver's seat and rolled his window down. "Come on! Hop in!" He called out waving his arm out as well.

Sighing I pulled on my boots and jacket then headed out for his car. I closed and locked the door behind me as Demark honked the horn at me. I scowled and jogged to his vehicle shoving my keys into my coat pocket.

Soon enough I was in his truck and ready to head out to wherever we were going. "Guess where we're going?" Denmark asked in a sort of teasing voice.

"I don't like to guess." I retorted staring dead ahead out the of the car windshield.

Even though I could not see him I could tell that he was pouting. "You're no fun! And if you really want to know… We're going to the mall!"

Seriously? Out of all the places we could go he's taking me to the mall? I decided not to question it though instead I leaned back into my seat and kept on staring out the window at the scenery. "Great." I muttered. I'm not very sure if it was loud enough for him to hear me or not though. I didn't really care much anyways.

I placed on of my hands on the seat divider and quickly found another hand on top of mine. I snapped my hand around to look at Denmark who only glanced at me and smiled. I could feel my cheeks heating up at an alarming speed.

_You're Lovesick. _Iceland's voice rang throughout my head and my face turned crimson red. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. I the felt Denmark entwine his hand with mine. If my face could it would have turned even redder that it already was. Calm down Norway, it's only simple hand holding. It's not like he's kissing you or anything... Not that I'd ever want to be kissed by him! He'd probably be rough and demanding, and then be all cocky afterwards like 'I'm the greatest kisser ever!' or something idiotic like that. He is a brainless idiot after all.

"We're here." Denmark's breath tickled my ear. I yelped and yanked my hand out of his while pressing my back to the door of the truck. Denmark buckled over in his seat with laughter.

"You should've seen your face!" Denmark exclaimed in between fits of laughter. I glared at him then punched him in the mouth hoping to stop his laughter.

"Oww Norge." He covered his mouth with his hand. He removed his hand shortly after and I saw that his bottom lip was split open. Serves him right for frightening me. A playful smirk spread across his face. "Kiss it better for me Norge~"

"Hell no." I couldn't stop the blush making its way on my cheeks even though I tried my best to keep my usual apathetic expression.

"Aww Norge you're so cute!" He reached over across the truck to try and hug me. I pushed him away forcefully causing him to be pressed against the driver side door.

"You're annoying." I stated as I kept on holding him while he tried to fight against it. Eventually he gave up fighting me and I let go of his face.

He let out a loud boisterous laugh. "You never change at all Norge!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

-FancyLineBreakThing—

I was more or less- no, I _was_ dragged around the mall by the overly hyper Denmark. We had gone store to store browsing at items while he would obsess over some weird item that he found. Also he was being loud, _really _loud and I was almost about to punch him. I would've too if there wasn't so many people in the mall.

"Come on Norge!" Denmark commanded as he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to another store. I sighed exasperatedly; he was really starting to get on my nerves.

I was too distracted by thoughts of how to murder him without anyone knowing I didn't realise what store I had been dragged into, which in fact was Victoria's Secret.

"Seriously Danma-" I stopped mid-sentence as turned around and didn't see Denmark anywhere. I spun in a circle looking for him. "Where the hell did he disappear to?" I muttered to myself scanning the store looking for the only other male in the store.

"Norge!" I spun around to the sound of Denmark's voice; I was greeted by a black lace thong that hit me in my face. I slowly pulled the thong off of my face to glare at Denmark who I could see was wearing a red and black lace bra over his shirt.

He grinned boisterously at me and puffed his chest out. "Whadda ya think Norge?" He stroke a pose, causing many of the people in the store to gawk at him. "Aren't I the sexiest creature to ever walk the planet?" Sometimes I seriously wonder if there is something mentally wrong with this man. I calmly walked over to Denmark and whipped the bra off of him, throwing it in an unknown direction.

Denmark stared at me with his mouth wide open and his eyebrows arched high. "You took of my bra in public!" He exclaimed dramatically covering his chest. "I feel so exposed!" I looked around the store to see that we had caused quite a scene.

I quickly grabbed his arm and fled the store without another word. We then continued to walk around the mall in silence that is until Denmark spoke. "You stripped me in public." He started out seeming almost surprised.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "So?" It wasn't like I had taken off his shirt or pants or anything like that.

"I never knew that you were that kinky." He responded with a teasing smirk on his face. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Oh shut up!" I punched him across the face not caring who saw. As I saw him rubbing his now sore cheek I couldn't help but think one thing: Why am I so violent today? Oh well, it's his own fault: He annoys me I punch him to shut up. It may not be the best way to go about it but it works.

-FancyLineBreakThing—

"I want to go to Aerospotale*!" Denmark exclaimed after we had went to various other stores in the mall.

I shrugged and followed him towards the store. He had stopped dragging me around everywhere after the incident at Victoria's Secret, which I was grateful for I think my arm would've fallen off if he had kept at it.

As soon as we entered the store Denmark practically ran towards the male section of the store obviously looking for something. I just wandered around the male section aimlessly just looking at all the clothes there.

I eventually became bored and set out to find Denmark. I found him chatting with a female worker. No not chatting, it looked more like flirting. I averted my gaze from them and glared at the rack of clothes in front of me while crossing my arms.

She's probably a slut anyway, flirting with every guy at the store maybe every girl as well. I took a quick glance over and saw that she had moved closer to Denmark, while Denmark seemed oblivious to this. He's an idiot, he probably doesn't even realise that she's flirting with him. She has small boobs anyway and her hair is… stupid. Yeah, she looks stupid. A stupid small chested girl. Denmark would never be interested in a girl like her. I then heard his laugh. I looked up at him and realised that he had laughed at something that she had said. I glared at the duo. Denmark turned around suddenly to look at me. I looked away and found that a blush had managed to creep its way onto my cheeks.

"Hey Lukas!" I turned my head slightly to the sound of my name. He was waving his arm at me, his cheerful grin still plastered on his face. "Come here for a minute!"

I debated on whether or not to go over with him and the slut. Maybe if I go over there then she won't be all over him. So I went over.

He smiled widely at me when he saw me walk over while the woman sort of glared at me. What a slutty bitch. "This is my best friend Luke, and Luke, this is Kristen! She works here and was helping me finding something! Isn't that nice of her?" He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and for once I didn't push him off hoping that this would drive Kristen off, however she smiled, which I could tell was a forced smile.

"Hello Luke! As you know I'm Kristen, it's nice to meet you." She held out a hand for me to shake. I stared at it for a while before taking it in my own and shaking it. Denmark removed his arm.

"Hello." I responded keeping my usual emotionless expression on my face. An awkward silence fell over us. I looked at Kristen more closely this time. She had long light blond hair, dark blue eyes, and wore a V-neck t-shirt with a skirt. I tried my best not to scowl at her.

"Kristen! I need you to do inventory!" I heard a man yell out to Kristen from somewhere in the store.

Kristen sighed and I tried not to smile. "Ok I'm coming!" She called out to the man. She then looked at Denmark and I apologetically. "Sorry guys but I have to go now! Hopefully I'll see you around sometime Mathias!" She winked at him and I felt my eye twitch. She spun on her heels and let running towards the back of the store.

"Isn't she nice Norge?" Denmark said as she walked away and was out of view, thank god.

I shrugged in response. I wasn't going to tell him that I thought that she was a bitch. After all he'd probably say how I was jealous of the girl… Which I wasn't! Why would I care if some stupid girl got together with Denmark?

"She's really pretty to, but she's not my type." I looked up at him and found that he was staring down at me with a smile on his face, it wasn't his usual smile, no instead it was a small sweet smile. I immediately averted my gaze from him my face growing red.

"Why should I care?" I mumbled, probably not loud enough for him to hear.

However miraculously he did. "I don't know just thought that maybe you would want to know. I'm not even into her at _all_." I turned my head back around to meet his eyes once again. By this point we had stopped walking.

My cheeks flared again. "Oh I see." I turned my head away from him again. "Same here."

"What?"

"You know what I said." I retorted, my voice sounding a little harsher than I wanted it to be. I'm sure my cheeks were the reddest they could get at this point. An awkward silence fell on us as we continued to walk.

"Hey Norge watch this!" Denmark suddenly exclaimed cutting the silence between us. I jumped a little at his exclamation. I then watched as Denmark ran up the downwards running escalator. Many of the people there gave him a strange look, some were even whispering about him. A couple of girls who were watching him and giggling caught my attention. It looked like they were either laughing at him or gushing about how hot he is. They're probably little sluts as well.

I watched as Denmark struggled up the stairs, pushing some people out of the way as he did so. I walked up to the upwards escalator and stepped on, still watching Denmark struggle up the other escalator. It was actually quite amusing if you ask me.

Naturally I was up before he was, however he was not too far behind. He stood bent over at the side of the escalator panting. "Come on." I said as I extended my hand towards him. "It's getting late, let's go home."

He smiled up at me before taking my hand in his, nodding still not having the breath to speak. He stood up still panting slightly. "You're out of shape." I commented as I poked his stomach which was usually hard as rock, now was a bit soft. "It's starting to show."

Denmark blushed and tried to cover his stomach with his hands, snatching his hand from mine. "Not cool Norge!" He pouted as he began to poke his own stomach.

I couldn't help but chuckle at him. He kind of looks cute whenever he's pouting. I stopped my chuckling when that thought ran through my mind. I need to find the source of these thoughts. _You're lovesick. _I sighed fed up with Iceland's voice in my head. I'd have to set him straight at some point that no I was not in love with Denmark.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realise that Denmark was trying to get my attention. "-ay. Norway? Earth to Norway." Denmark said as he waved a hand in front of my face.

I shook my head. "What?" I responded monotonously.

"Aren't we going to go home now?" I nodded in response to his question. "Well come on then!" He grabbed my hand and led me to the front doors of the mall. He didn't drag me like he had most of the day, this time he was gentler. I couldn't help but notice how well my hand fit in his large one.

We received quite some stares from other people around us. But you what, fuck them.

-FancyLineBreakThing—

"This isn't good." I mumbled to myself as I franticly searched my pockets for my keys to the front door of my house. I dug deep into them pulling them out even, but nothing but a bit of lint was found in them.

"What's the matter?" Denmark asked as I continued to search my pockets still hoping to find my keys. We were currently parked in the drive way of my house.

"I can't find my goddamn keys!" I exclaimed angrily. I sighed frustrated and leaned back into my seat. I curled my knees up, burying my face in my hands. "Fuck!" I dropped my hands and stared at the dashboard of the car. The only place they could be was at the mall, or in the mall parking lot.

"Well if you want I could break in your window and unlock the door from the inside." He said sounding serious. I looked at him furrowing my eyebrows. He shrugged and leaned back into his own seat. "Worth a try. You know you could always stay at my place for the night."

"No."

"What? Why? You have no other place to stay for the night so why not come with me?" He whined sounding slightly offended.

"Because you only have one room at your house and I am _not _sharing a bed with you. Who knows what you would do to me." I knew that he would never do anything but sleeping in the same bed with him would be weird and awkward.

"Come on Luke you have no other place to go."

"I could call Iceland."

Denmark paused for a moment. "Come on Norge please! It's been such a long time since you were visiting my house!" God I hate it whenever he whines. It annoys the hell out of me.

"Fine! But I'm going to sleep on the couch." I finally gave in with a sigh, still not sure about the whole situation of staying with him for the night.

He wrapped his arms around me; it felt awkward considering we were in his truck and we still both had our seatbelts on trying to keep us in place. "Thank you Lukas!" He squeezed his face against mine, and his arms kept my arms from coming up and hitting him the face or any other vital area.

"Let go of me!" I struggled against him wiggling trying to get free from his grasp. However I failed, miserably.

"Haha! Ok then Luke!" He let go of me returning back to his spot in the truck. I gazed at him quizzically. He almost never listens to me why the sudden change? He turned on the truck not bothering to look my way. "Let's go!"

-FancyLineBreakThing—

"Here we are!" Denmark swung open the door to his house that was located in my country. He had one made there for then he could visit me sometimes without staying in my house like I had told him not to on several occasions.

Unlike his large mansion in his own country, this one was quite small. It was only a one story cottage with one bedroom and one bathroom.

As I stepped inside the house I took notice of my surroundings. A few feet ahead of me, slightly to the right, was a long brown sofa that sat upon a pattern rug, and a TV was not so far from it. To my left I could see the kitchen, not so much the dining room. The walls were decorated with pictures of his own country, mainly focusing on the outdoors.

"It's kind of small I know. So why don't you make yourself at home!" Denmark exclaimed as he went into the kitchen grabbed a bottle of beer, plopped down on the couch, and turned on the TV.

"I'd rather just go to bed thank you." I responded taking off my shoes and placing my coat in the coat rack next to the door.

"Oh." He sounded slightly disappointed at that. "Well the bedrooms right over there if you want to go to bed." He gestured to a door that was a few feet away from the couch.

"Then where will you sleep?" I questioned him. He better not think that we're going to sleep in the same bed together. I'd rather sleep in the bathtub.

"Here!" He patted the couch and turned so that he was facing me. "Where else would I sleep?" He tilted his head to the side as he asked his question.

I shook my head. "Never mind." I walked towards the door before Denmark called out to me again.

"If you want something more comfy to wear you can always wear one of my shirts!"

I didn't respond to him I only closed the bedroom door behind me only faintly hearing Denmark say "Good night." I looked around his room. It was fairly small for a master bedroom; it only had a double bed, two side tables standing next to it, a dresser across from the bed and a painting that hung over the dresser.

I pulled off my shirt and pants still determining whether or not to take Denmark up on his offer and wear one of his shirts. I pondered over this for a moment before opening up one of the drawers on the dresser pulling out a simple black t-shirt. I slipped over my shoulders and found that it was a bit too big for me, but it was very comfy and it smelled like him. I hauled the shirt up to my nose and inhaled its sent. I would probably never admit it out loud but Denmark actually smells really good.

I walked over to the bed and climbed underneath the covers burring myself until only the upper half of my head was sticking out. Even the blankets smelled like him.

Through the walls I could hear the TV, I could pick out that the show was Danish put that's about it. I covered my ears with the blanket and squeezed my eyes shut. After a while the noise stopped and I could finally feel myself relax.

I inhaled the smell of Denmark one last time before drifting off into Dreamland.

-FancyLineBreakThing—

(A/N)

*Aerospotale: What some people where I live call Aeropostale. I have yet to figure out the reason why. -_-

That was like the longest thing I have ever fucking written, like holy shit. I was going to add like 2 other ideas in but then it would have taken me even more time so I was kind of like 'fuck that'.

I also preformed my first matinée today at school! I almost had a panic attack backstage but it's all good now. :D My little cousin is coming tomorrow to watch the play tomorrow which I am kind of excited about. But something tells me that no one really cares…

Have you guys realised that I changed my username? The other one was too long to write so now it's:

XxFancyUsernamexX (See I still can't come up with a half decent username.)

This is probably the fastest I will ever update. It has only been 4 days since my last update, and as you all know I'm usually slow as fuck.

Thank you everyone for favouriting (Is that a word. Oh well.), following, and reviewing! I really appreciate it!

-XxFancyUsernamexX


	5. Ahh Memories

**(A/N)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Hetalia or any of its characters.**

**Let the story begin~**

-FancyLineBreakThing—

I awoke from my sleep not remembering where I was to. I sat up quickly and franticly looked around the room before remembering that I had slept at Denmark's for the night. I had slept in his bed while he had slept on the couch. I looked to the left of the bed half expecting Denmark to be there asleep next to me. I could say I was honestly surprised that he hadn't snuck into the bed with me while I was asleep.

I fell back onto the bed, turning so that I could bury my face into the softness of the pillow. I let myself relax for a while before opening my eyes again I immediately noticed a picture frame that stood on the bedside table next to the bed. I wriggled out one arm from beneath the pillow to bring it to my face for closer inspection.

It was a photo, no more of a drawing of me and him when we were younger. It showed Denmark's arm around my shoulder, him smiling his usual smile and me punching him in the chin with a disgusted look on my face. Underneath the drawing in big black letters in Old Norse read "Me and my new friend". I chuckled at the picture, we haven't changed at all. I don't think this picture long after we met for the first time…

_-Flashback-_

_I sat by the river bank, plucking petals of a flower that I had found while my fairy friends flew around me. "This is boring." I told the fairies who had now stopped there flying and focused their attention on me. "Isn't there anything else I could do around here?" I asked them. They all looked at each other not saying a word before one fairy flew up to my face and placed her tiny hands on my nose._

"_I'm sorry young one, but there is no one else around here for miles." The responded to me with an apologetic look on her face. I glared at her, I didn't mean to be mean but it's just too boring here! I swiped at her making her fly off my nose. I huffed in annoyance and began to throw rocks in the pond._

"_Hey you over there!" I heard a loud voice call out. I snapped my head up and scanned the area looking for the source of the voice. "Hi!" The voice called out again. I could tell that it was a male voice and he didn't sound all that much older than me._

_A silhouette of a small boy made itself present on the top of the mountain. As he descended down the hill I could pick out more of him. He had blonde hair that seemed to stick out in all sorts of places, he wore something similar to a white tunic, sort of like what I as wearing. He waved his hands franticly at me, a big grin plastered on his face. I watched him with a deadpanned expression. I had wished for someone to come; now I'm starting to regret it. I waited until he was standing in front of me to acknowledge him. _

"_Hello. Who are you?" I asked him curiously. The fairies around me surrounded him; he didn't seem to notice them._

"_I'm the country of Denmark!" He stated proudly, putting his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest. "Who are you?" He asked me kneeling down next to me, staring at me with wide, bright eyes._

"_I'm Norway, a country as well." His eyes grew even wider and his mouth fell open. _

"_You're a country! That is awesome! And you're really pretty too! Hey when we're older want to be my wife?" I felt my cheeks heat up at his question. I hit him on the arm half-heartedly. _

"_Idiot! I'm a guy! I'm not pretty nor can I be your wife!" I exclaimed. It looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head._

"_You're a guy?! But you look so cute!" He exclaimed standing up and looking down at me with sky blue eyes. I glared up at him. I did not look cute! "Oh well you can be my husband though!" He smiled widely._

_Is he seriously an idiot? A man and another man can't get married… Can they? I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "Two men cannot marry." I stated matter of factually as I straightened my back trying to look more adult like_

"_Why not?" Denmark questioned with a shrug. _

"_Because… because… It's supposed to be a man and a woman!" I puffed my cheeks out in annoyance. Why couldn't he just leave already? He is very annoying. I could always just summon my troll to take care of him, now that I think about it that would be a good idea._

"_I don't care!" Denmark exclaimed throwing his arms up in the air. "I'll marry who I want to marry and I want to marry you!" He pointed his finger directly at me and I swapped it away while glaring at him, a blush making it known on my cheeks. _

"_Well who said I wanted to marry you." I snapped at him. His face fell into a frown for a while no one said anything. He stared hard at the ground and kicked it as if wondering how to respond._

"_Well… I was just thinking… That… never mind. Anyway can we become best friends instead?" He looked up at me with a sheepish grin different from his confident one he had shown me just a while before. I was starting to think that he may not be that bad after all._

"_Fine, if it gets me out of being your wife then I'll be your best friend." I sighed. _

_His face lit up. "Yay!" He cheered as he practically jumped on top of me in a bone crushing hug. "We're going to best friends forever!" _

-Flashback End—

I smiled softly at the memory, even back when he as a child he was annoying. He was cute though_. _Yes, he _was_ cute when he was little, but not anymore.

I placed the photo down in its original spot before getting out of the large bed. I stretched as I walked out to the living room where Denmark had spent the night. As I approached the couch I could see his spiky blond hair resting on the arm of the sofa and hear soft snoring coming from him.

When I was in front of the couch I kneeled down so that I could face Denmark. He was sprawled out on the couch in what looked like an awkward position. One arm was on top of the couch, while the other was on the floor, one of his legs were on the floor as well. He had this dozed off look on his face, a trail of drool came from right corner of his mouth, and it seemed like that even in his sleep the idiot was smiling. A part of me wanted to chuckle and call him an idiot, while the other half just felt like frowning and thinking 'Why am I friends with this idiot?'. I decided on staying mutual.

A thought dawned on me; I should wake him up. But not just wake him up casually by shaking him, no something different. I stood up and began to pace back in forth in front of the couch. I could always use a bucket of water, but no that was way too overdone. Some type of horn? No, not original enough. That's it I got it!

-FancyLineBreakThing—

I stood next to Denmark's bed towering over him with a smirk on my face. "Ar' you s're th's w'll work?" Sweden asked me as he got into the bed beside Denmark wearing nothing only his boxers. I nodded at him my answer.

My plan was to surprise Denmark when he woke up by putting him in the same bed with Sweden, both wearing not much clothing. I also put a condom on the floor with a bit of milk in it for extra effect. I don't know what exactly possessed me to think of this plan but all I knew was that I was excited about Denmark waking up.

"Wrap an arm around him or something." I demanded of Sweden. He glared at me; well at least I think it was a glare it's hard to tell with him. I'm not scared of him, so I glared right back. "Please." I sneered.

Sweden rolled his eyes and wrapped one arm around Denmark's sleeping form with a scowl. "Happy now?" He asked me still glaring.

I smirked at him. "Yes." I answered him. Looking down at Denmark again I couldn't help but feel excited about the Dane's reaction. It would be priceless for sure; in fact I had set up a video camera in the far right corner of the room to video tape this all. "Now when I stand in the corner of the room by the video camera that's when I want you to wake Denmark up alright?" I told Sweden, I didn't wait for his answer before I walked towards the corner of the room like I said I was going to.

Once I was settled down I looked and Swede and mouthed the words "Go." Telling him to start the plan.

Sweden nudged Denmark trying to wake him up. "T'me t' get 'p." He murmured in his ear softly. Denmark stirred a bit in his sleep and turned his head slightly towards the noise ad made a small noise of disagreement.

"No." Denmark whined softly before cuddling into the nearest object to him, which happened to be Sweden. I had to put a hand to my mouth to control my laughter. Sweden looked majorly pissed. I saw Denmark's eyes open hastily and they turned wide as well. He practically jumped out of the bed when he realized who he was sleeping next to. "Wh-what?!" He yelled at Sweden who just sat up on the bed and stared down at him calmly. Denmark noticed both his and Sweden's lack of clothing. "We… No." He shook his head flabbergasted.

"It is wh't it looks l'ke." Sweden said as he grabbed his glasses that he placed on the bedside table.

I saw Denmark look around the room nervously not once seeing me; however he did see the condom on the floor. His mouth fell open and his eyes bulged out of his head. "No. I-I we… right?" The look on his face was priceless. I would have to show the video to Iceland afterwards.

Sweden shrugged as a response leaving Denmark even more confused. Sweden sat up from the bed and pulled his clothes on that he had scattered across the floor prior. "I sh'uld leav' n'w." Sweden told Denmark as he began to walk towards the door.

However Denmark stopped him by launching onto his leg. "Tell me! Please tell me that we didn't have sex this would ruin everything!" Denmark exclaimed with a look of desperateness in his eyes. I narrowed mine in suspicion. What did he mean it would ruin everything? What the hell was he planning?

Sweden looked down at him for a moment before nodding his head over in my direction. "Ask N'rway, H' kn'ws." Sweden then exited the room and I could hear him exit through the front door as well.

Denmark was silent he didn't say anything nor did he look over at me. I suspected that he was still in shock. When he did turn his head he turned it cautiously as if there was some sort of ferocious animal behind him. "I never… right?" He asked with pleading eyes, hoping for the answer to be no.

Now at this point I could be nice and tell him that no, he did not have sex with Sweden and this was all a prank. However that would be very out of character for me. "Well there is a used condom on the floor isn't there?" I wasn't going to lie to him and say he did, no instead I was just going to point him in the wrong direction.

His face paled. I tried my best not to laugh. "B-but I would never… Not him…" He muttered to himself. He then began to mutter quite a few other things that I couldn't pick out. He sat up off the floor and curled up into a ball rocking back and forth. "No. Can't be true." His eyes rested their sight on the condom again. He fell over sideways. "Kill me please."

I rolled my eyes. Now he was just being way too melodramatic. I walked over to the condom that lay on the floor and picked it up. Denmark just stared at me not saying anything. Deciding to be evil I put my finger inside the condom where I the milk rest. Denmark's mouth fell open. This was just way too easy. I retracted my finger from the condom covered in milk and put my finger inside my mouth licking the contents off of it.

"Norway!" Denmark exclaimed as he stood up. "Y-you know what that is right?!"

"Of course I do." Its milk, I added silently in my head.

"Th-then why?!" He was clearly at a loss. This was just working out too perfectly. "I mean it can't taste good! And it came from… _him_." Denmark said shuddering at the end.

"You'd be surprised." I put my finger inside it again, and sucked on my finger again. Denmark's cheeks turned a bright red. I narrowed my eyes at him. "You better not be thinking about something perverted."

"I'm not the one who's licking Berwald's sperm like its fucking candy!"

"It doesn't taste bad." The joke was getting boring now so I decided to reveal the prank once and for all. "Want to try some? It tastes like milk."

His eyes widened. He backed up against the wall, shaking his head quickly and waving his hands in front of his face in an X motion. "No! Never!"

I shrugged and then threw the condom at his face for something to do. He squealed in surprise as the condom hit him on the nose also hitting his eyes. He smacked the condom off of his face; it fell on the floor he stared at for a while.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled at me clearly starting to get pissed. His expression of surprise was no replaced with a look of anger.

I rolled my eyes at him. "It was only milk idiot." I stated with a scowl. He really needs to learn how to keep his emotions in check sometimes.

The anger faded away from his face and confusion replaced it. "What?"

"Milk. Inside the condom there is milk. Even an idiot would have been able to figure that out." I stated as I walked over to him, about to pick up the condom.

"Wait. So I didn't have sex with Sweden." He stated just to clear his suspicions. He placed a hand on my shoulder as he stared at my face.

"No, I have blackmail against him. So I made him do this." The corner of my lip twitched as I remembered the piece of blackmail I had against Sweden. It was of him singing ABBA while dancing around his room in nothing but his boxers. I use to video against him whenever I want him to do something for me.

Denmark pulled me into a tight hug. "Oh thank god!" His hug blocked off the path of my airway.

"D-Denmark ca-can't br-breath." I managed to choke out. Normally I would have just pushed him away but he had my arms pinned to my sides due to his hug.

"Oh." He pulled away from me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Sorry. Guess I don't even know my own strength." He let out a laugh at the end. I stared at him with a deadpanned expression not amused. "You don't know how relieved I am to know that it was all a joke! It would've ruined everything!" He exclaimed his joyful expression back on his face.

"Why is that?"

His smile fell and his cheeks turned red. This was probably the only time I had ever seen Denmark blush. He looked cute. My cheeks heated up slightly as I thought that. My mind must be getting the adjectives cute and idiotic mixed up.

"We-well… um. Never mind." His blush faded and his smile returned. "Anyway get ready for the day! We still have plans for the day you know!" He told me as he walked over to his dresser pulling out some clothing to wear.

"I have no clothes here idiot."

He stopped what he was doing and pondered. "I think I may have some of your clothes here actually. Let me look." He walked over to his closet and began to rummage through it.

How the hell did he have some of my clothes? I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I can't even remember the last time I was at his place, so how the hell would he have some of my clothes?

"Here they are!" Denmark exclaimed from the closet. He emerged from the closet holding a shirt, jeans, and a pair of underwear. He dropped them into my arms with a smile. "You left them here one time, remember?" Honestly I did not, but I decided to go with it.

I nodded to him curtly and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

-FancyLineBreakThing—

"A picnic?" I raised my eyebrow, crossing my arms in question. Denmark held up a picnic basket in front of me.

"Yup! It's going to be fun! I have lots of sweets in here!" He said referring to the picnic basket. I won't lie; he did earn my interest when he mentioned that there were sweets inside the basket.

I just shrugged in response, hiding my true feeling. Denmark laid out a blanket on the grass and gestured for me to sit on top of it. I did as I was told.

Nothing really happened at the picnic, we chatted (Well him blabbing on and on and me just pretending to listen), and ate. I was a little surprised at how normal this was. Something must have to happen soon.

"Hey, why don't we go over to the playground over there?" Denmark asked, pointing to the playground that was close to where we were sitting. There was no one playing in the park which kind of took me by surprise.

"Sure. Just don't break anything or do anything stupid." I agreed. I just hope we won't get banned out of this park like we did the last time. Don't ask what happened last time, I'm still not all that sure.

Denmark ran towards the park like a little kid, while I trailed slowly behind waiting for the idiot to trip over his own two feet. Sadly he didn't, maybe next time. He immediately went for the sand box that rested underneath the slide. I just sat down in one of the swings and watched him. I swear Sealand is more mature than he is! Denmark smiled brightly as he played with the sand. I sighed, it's a good thing no one's here to see him like this and me with him no less.

I closed my eyes and rocked back and forth on the swing. The swing creaked with age, but I didn't mind the noise. It was kind of chilly out, but not that much I would've liked to have a sweater though. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't hear the footsteps coming closer to me.

My rocking on the swing stopped abruptly as someone held onto the chains of swing. I looked up curiously and saw Denmark smiling down at me with soft eyes. For a while we just stayed like that him staring down at me, and me staring up at him.

"Are you having fun?" Denmark asked, breaking the silence. I nodded as an answer. I focused my gaze down to my feet as I shuffled them in the ground. "That's good." He responded as he wrapped his arms around my waist, placing his head on top of my own. He snuggled hi face into my hair and sighed with content. I shamelessly leaned back into the embrace and for once let him hold me.

We stayed like that for a while, both of us not saying anything. I would be lying if I said I didn't like him holding me like that, he was warm and comfy, kind of like a teddy bear. Denmark moved his hands down the chain of the swing until they rested on top of mine. He squeezed them gently as he kissed the top of my head.

"No. Just, no." I turned my head to see Iceland standing near the benches at the end of the playground staring at me and Denmark, a look of disgust was clearly expressed on his face. "Just, no. Gross, bleh." With that he walked on again, shaking his head.

As soon as he was out of ear reach Demark burst out laughing. He fell to the ground clutching his stomach. I just watched him a little smile on my face. Iceland's reaction was kind of funny after all. "His face! Haha!" Denmark exclaimed after his fit of laughter died down a bit. He was panting for air by the end of hit, he propped himself onto his elbows and smiled at me.

I could feel my cheeks heat up in the slightest bit. "What?" I asked him half glaring at him.

"I wonder what he's going to tell the others." Denmark's grin grew wider as he watched my expression change to pure horror.

"Fuck."

-FancyLineBreakThing—

**(A/N)**

**Sorry for the long wait! I was kind of caught up in school work and the play, which we **_**finally**_** finished Saturday! So now because of Dramafest my voice is gone from waiting in between plays… best not to ask XD**

**I should really be doing my… 5 assignments that are due. Yeah I think it's 5. Oh wait shit. I have a health worksheet to do. Fuck. Oh well I'll get it done soon… maybe.**

**If there are any mistakes made in this chapter please tell me because part of this I did when I was half-asleep and I'm too lazy to edit it :P**

**So yeah reviews are appreciated! Also thanks to all those people who do review/favourite/follow I really appreciate it!**

**-XxFancyUsernamexX**

**Oh! One last note, I have another DenNor story up if you're interested. That's all guys! Bye~**


	6. Operation Cockblock

**(A/N)**

**Do not own Hetalia and I never will.**

**All of this chapter will be written in 3****rd**** person point of view.**

-FancyLineBreakThing—

In a hotel a couple of blocks away from the park Iceland, Sweden, Finland, and Sealand held a top secret meeting.

"Ugh, this is starting to become tiring not to mention gross. Why am I usually the one who has to do it?" Iceland complained with a loud groan. He crossed his amrs on top of the wooden table that the four of them sat at and lay his head on top of them.

"You wer' th' clos'st 'ne t' 'im at th' time." Sweden answered him, he kind of looked like he was glaring at the Icelandic teen but that could have just very well have been his usual expression.

Finland nodded his head rapidly in agreement. "Sweden is right you know. Also this was originally your plan from the begging so it's natural that you would take charge on most missions."

"I did it the first time." Sealand piped up unenthusiastically he was bored from the meeting. He didn't like meetings all they were was adults talking about uninteresting stuff.

Iceland sighed. "Where is he planning on taking Norway to next?" His question was directed at Sweden who had somehow found out where Denmark was taking Norway each day of the week.

Sweden dug around in the pockets of his navy blue trench coat searching for the sheet of paper which had the information that Iceland desired written on it. He pulled out the wrinkled piece of paper and unfolded it gently trying not to tear it. He read the off the words on that paper. "D'y 5: Th' b'r." He then placed the piece of paper back into his pocket

"Sweet Jesus… he's planning on getting Norway drunk. I think we may have a problem here." Iceland stated groaning. This was going to be harder than he thought. He propped his elbow up and rested his chin into the palm of his hand, leaning over the table slightly.

"Why is that?" Sealand asked a new found interest in the conversation bloomed within him. Sweden and Finland both looked at each other debating on what to say to the young nation.

"Um, you see Norway does some… bad things when he has drunk too much alcohol." Finland answered Sealand trying to keep his answer as G-rated as possible.

"He becomes more of a slut than a 10th grade girl who's had a bit too much to drink." Iceland said calmly not caring about the glare that Finland was giving him.

"Oh! So like those cheerleaders in teen movies!" Sealand exclaimed as he nodded his head in knowing what Iceland meant.

Finland gasped in horror while Berwald just stared at the boy in a mix of confusion and amusement (even though it didn't show.). "Peter! Where in the world did you learn that to?" Finland questioned going into "mama-bear" mode.

Sealand just shrugged. "I watch T.V I know about shit like that." He let the curse word slip past his lips as if he had said it many times before. It did not go unnoticed by Finland.

"Peter Kirkland! What have I told you about using those kinds of words?" Finland scolded the young nation. Sealand just shrugged, not responding to him.

Finland opened his mouth to scold the boy once again however Iceland spoke before he could. "So which one of us is going to the bar tonight?" A silence followed, each one of them looking at each other seeing who would volunteer first.

"I can't. I'm too young." Sealand said as he leaned back into his chair clearly not interested in the discussion anymore.

"How 'bout w' 'll g'." Sweden proposed. Everyone, minus Sealand, looked around at each other and nodded in agreement.

"I'll be the designated driver." Iceland announced almost a bit enthusiastically. Finland gave him a curious glance but disregarded what he had said shortly after.

"Ok then! We'll meet up back here at 7pm! This meeting is adjourned." Finland announced happily standing up from the table a grin on his face.

This mission was called none other than "Operation Cockblock". Operation Cockblock was something that Iceland has thought of when he found out about Denmark's plans. Everyday Finland, Sweden, Sealand, ad himself would meet up in this hotel room to discuss on how to "cockblock" Denmark in his attempts to woo Norway. Yes this was the mission: Operation Cockblock!

-FancyLineBreakThing—

"You know something Denmark. You are just so goddamn sexy." A drunken Norway slurred as he tried to keep himself balanced on the barstool. It had only been about 30 minutes since they arrived at the bar, and as you can tell Norway was very much drunk off his ass. The Danish man sat on the bar stool next to him only having a slight buzz from the alcohol.

"You're not so bad yourself, Norge." Denmark replied with a wink. He always became somewhat of a flirt whenever he drank even the slightest bit of alcohol.

Norway got up from his seat almost falling over in the process, so much for being smooth. He placed both of his hands on Denmark's upper thigh and looked up at him with a smoldering gaze. Before he could say or do anything else Finland came over and began to chat with them idly.

"Hi you guys! It's fancy seeing you here! Well for Norway it's rare to, but for Denmark I'm not all that surprised. Oops I didn't mean to be rude or anything! I'm sorry Denmark sometimes I just have a little slip of the tongue it can be quite frustrating sometimes. Oh before I forget the reason I came over I came to tell you that Iceland and Sweden are over there." He pointed his finger behind him to the other two Nordic nations who sat at a table near the back. "Come over and join us! We would have a lot more fun as a group, don't you think?" Finland finally finished somehow not out of breath from talking that much.

Norway just blinked a couple of times at Finland with a deadpan expression letting the man's words sink in. Denmark just shrugged. "Sure! Come on Norge!" Denmark grabbed one of the Norwegians hands which rested on his thigh then dragged him to the back table. As Denmark came to an abrupt stop Norway lurched forward and fell onto the unsuspecting Swedes lap.

Everyone fell silent for a while as Norway lay limp on Sweden's lap. Eventually Norway lifted his head, his bangs falling in front of eyes, impairing his vision a slight bit as he looked up at the Swede. "Sup?" He asked popping the p of the word. Then it seemed like the whole club come alive again.

-FancyLineBreakThing—

Denmark rose abruptly from his chair knocking it over. "Let's have a drinking contest!" He exclaimed rather loudly over the music. A couple of people gave him confused looks before returning to what they were doing. He smacked his palms against the table as he did so. The Nordic nations all looked around at each other deciding whether or not to agree.

"Did you say drinking contest?" An even louder voice than Denmark's yelled out across the room. All the people in the bar turned to look at him. There stood on top of the table stood none other than Prussia. Prussia stood up on top of the table with his hands on his hips and a mischievous grin on his face. Bellow him sitting down at the chairs around the table sat England, Germany, and America.

England was chatting to his "friends" rather loudly, obviously as drunk as Norway was, America was trying to get the Brit's attention failing miserably; Germany just drank some beer while telling his older brother to get off the table.

Denmark caught Prussia's eyes and jumped up on top of the table as well so that he could stare Prussia directly in the eye. "Yes, I said drinking contest! Do you have a problem with that?" Denmark questioned yelling over the music. The people in the bar all stopped what they were doing and watched the two nations yell at each other from across the bar. Iceland sank down further into his chair trying to avoid being seen by people.

"Well everyone knows that the awesome me is the best at drinking contests!" Prussia bragged.

"No! Everyone knows that the mighty king of the north is the best at drinking contests!" Denmark argued glaring at the Prussian across the room, his arms folded over his broad chest. The crowd looked around at one another with confusion in their eyes, some even whispering to each other.

"_Ex_-king of the north." Prussia retorted with a smug smile on his face. A couple of "Oohs" could have been heard from the nations sitting below Prussia. All the people in the club were truly lost now.

"Well at least I'm still a nation." Prussia's mouth fell open in shock. Everyone at the tables "Oohed" at this. If there was one sure fire way to get Prussia angry it was calling him out about his status as a nation.

"Oh hell no bitch it's on now!" Prussia jumped down from the table trying to look cool. However he tripped over an empty mug of beer and face palmed the bar floor with a loud thwack. The whole club went silent, the humans waiting to see if the man was still alive or not. The nations were just waiting to see him stand up again.

"Haha! He fell." Norway giggled breaking the silence. Iceland looked over at his brother with a horrified expression. Never in his life had he heard Norway giggle, or make any noise that even sounded like a giggle and now here was Norway beside him giggling like a teenage school girl. The mighty Viking that once ruled the seas was now giggling worse than Poland.

Denmark jumped down from the table landing on his own two feet. "I challenge you, ex-nation Prussia and friends to a drinking contest!" He exclaimed loudly, causing all the people in the bar to look over at him rather than the fallen Prussia or the giggling Norway. "It will be your crew against mine! Whoever is left standing after 30 drinks will be declared the winner and the most awesome person in the entire world! I accept no objections!"

Prussia hopped up to his feet swiftly. "I accept your challenge on one condition!"

"What is that?" Denmark asked.

"The loser will have to get a tattoo of the winner on their ass and underneath the tattoo will say "The most awesome person in whole world"!"

Iceland who was sober decided to speak up. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Shut up forever alone boy, no one likes you." Prussia shot at him. Iceland scowled and glared right back.

"Ohh little brother got told." Norway commented. He looked over at Iceland who was now glaring at him and giggled again. "I don't want to have a drinking contest Denny!" He huffed awfully childish, using a nickname for Denmark that he hasn't used since he was little. "Denmark can't you just fuck me instead?" Norway asked him his speech slurred quite a lot.

Denmark didn't even notice that Norway had spoken. He was too engrossed on the idea of a drinking contest. "I agree Prussia! Be prepared to have my gorgeous face on your pasty white ass!"

-FancyLineBreakThing—

The drinking contest went rather smoothly. England was out with just 5 drinks, Norway followed soon after with 7, Finland at 12, America at 17, Germany and Sweden at 25. The winner of the drinking contest was…

"Haha! Take that I am the most awesome person in the whole world!" The winner exclaimed with pride in his voice, and a haughty grin on his face as he looked down at his fallen competitor.

"I told you he'd win. Hand over the money." Iceland told the very drunk Swede with a hint of smugness in his voice. They had made on a bet on who would win; Iceland had won. With a scornful look on his face Sweden reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a wrinkled bill and handed in to Iceland.

At a distance from the other's Norway and England were involved in a… deep conversation.

"Which nation do you think has the biggest dick?" England asked with a slur on his voice. He sat on the couch in an awkward position as he talked to Norway.

"Well it isn't any of the Asian countries that's for sure." Norway began; England nodded his head in agreement. "Personally I think that it would either be Sweden or Russia."

"Yeah, I'd say Russia. I mean what if the reason everyone is so scared to become one with him is because of his ginormous penis?"

Norway nodded in agreement. "Man, you are so fucking smart. I love you man!" He exclaimed throwing his arms around England with his head resting on his chest.

"No homo?"

"Yeah man, you're like my freaking family. I don't fuck family members that shit is just nasty." Norway responded his head still on England's chest. A silence then fell over them as Norway untangled himself from England. Norway pursed his lips while furrowing his brow in thought. "If Sweden and Russia became sexually involved with each other, who do you think would top?"

-FancyLineBreakThing—

Iceland sat on a bar stool trying to avoid all the creepers who kept on flirting with him. He was somehow keeping himself amused by watching all the drunken people. He kept on getting distracted by all the hoes going around grinding on a guy they just met a few minutes before. However he had to keep his eye on his older brother to make sure he didn't do anything stupid like fuck Denmark or anyone, but mainly Denmark. He was supposed to split that responsibility between Finland Sweden however the pair was nowhere to be seen in the club.

Sighing, the Icelandic teen whipped out his fro from his coat pocket and began to text Hong Kong.

-FancyLineBreakThing—

"Denmark is sexy as fuck." Norway told England who was not paying any attention to the Nordic nation. "I want to grind on him." He stated seriously as he stood up from his seat. He wobbled a bit as tried to find his balance. He adjusted his suit to make him look as decent looking as possible.

England did not respond to his statement, he only stared in front of himself as if he was in a daze. Norway took this as a sign to walk away. He clumsily stumbled through the crowd of people, pushing his way through. As he approached Denmark he began to pick up his pace slightly. He looked at the Dane with a lustful gaze in his usually stoic dark blue eyes. He ran a hand down Denmark's hand until he grasped Denmark's hand in his. "Me, you, dance." Norway said as he turned on his heel and walked towards the dance floor. He didn't give Denmark a chance to even ponder about the idea. Then again it's not like Denmark wanted to object to the request.

Norway came to a halt as he found a spot that he liked. The loud bass of the music made the floor vibrate and so as his ears. He used his free hand to grab Denmark's other hand. He brought both of Denmark's hands to his hips, Denmark kept them there. Norway walked backwards until he came into contact with the Dane's body. He pushed his body even further back getting as much contact as possible. Denmark kissed Norway's neck causing the other to shiver at the touch. As soon as he moved his hips slightly a bible stuck its way in between Denmark and him. "You have to be at least this far apart." Iceland told them monotonously. Norway gave a groan in annoyance.

Iceland was lucky that he arrived on time. He had been so engrossed in texting Hong Kong that he had forgotten about his mission. When he saw Norway walk across the bar to Denmark he knew something bad was about to happen. Luckily for him there sat a bible on the table nearby, he still wasn't sure why there was a bible just lying around in a bar but it sure was handy.

-FancyLineBreakThing—

"When you call my name it's like a little prayer. I'm down on my knees. I wanna take you there." Norway sang drunkenly into a microphone which was attached to a karaoke machine. It was well past 2am and there was no longer very many people left in the bar. In fact it was almost time for the bar to close. The only people who remained were those who were incredibly drunk, and the nations who were almost as equally drunk were there as well.

Denmark stood up clapping and cheering for the Norwegian who sang on the stage. Finland was passes out on Sweden's lap a goofy smile on his face, Prussia was still drinking some more alcohol, Germany was having a one man German sparkle party, and America and Britain were nowhere to be seen.

Off to the side Iceland was trying to control his laughter as he recorded his brother singing a song about giving a blow job. The next time Norway made him say "big brother" this was going to go on YouTube.

-FancyLineBreakThing—

"There you go sir your tattoo is finished." The tattoo artist told his customer who had requested to have someone's face on their ass cheek.

The customer walked up to the mirror with a grimace on his face, his pants were still down to his knees. He turned around, so that his ass was facing the mirror. He spun his head around to examine the work of art that rested on his left ass cheek.

"This is the last time I challenge him to a drinking contest." On his left ass cheek was a picture of Denmark winking, underneath it the words "The most awesome person in the entire world" read in bold black ink.

"I can't wait to have to explain this to birdie when I get home."

-FancyLineBreakThing—

**(A/N)**

**This is a fail chapter. A terrible fail chapter.**

**There are horrible chapters and then there is this.**

**Anyway I hope it wasn't too much of a fail I promise that the next one will be better and a lot fluffier. **

**Reviews and shit are appreciated! **

**I guess that is it really. Well at least that's all I can think of at the moment. **

**-XxFancyUsernamexX**


End file.
